resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons
This page contains a list of weapons that appear in Resistance: Fall of Man. Air-Fuel Grenade While the origin of this grenade is unclear, it is the most powerful grenade in the game. The Air-Fuel Grenade will stick to most surfaces, including enemies, and release a flammable gas. It will then ignite the gas and instantly kill whatever is caught in it, or set it on fire. Arc Charger Primary Fire: Normal Fire Secondary Fire: Ion Burst The Arc Charger fires a blast of energy in the form of an electric arc which briefly clings to organic tissue. Additional blasts increase the intensity of the energy. This bolt of electricity has the ability to arc to other enemies, but the gun needs to be charged first. The more the Arc Charger fires, the more it charges, and the more enemies the bolt will arc to. This is how the Arc Charger gets it's name. The energy's power increases with each successive arc,as does its ability to strike new targets. With the proper timing many targets may be attacked at once. The Arc Charger is particularly devastating against multiple enemies where it can develop maximum intensity. Auger Rifle Primary Fire: Penetrating Radiative Rounds Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The Auger Heavy Penetrating Rifle fires salvos of transient radiation that will tunnel through solid matter. The salvos increase in power with each object they pass through. Hard surfaces are unaffected, but organic tissue will sustain severe burns. While the Auger has a relatively small ammunition capacity, the fact that it ignores cover means every shot is potentially lethal. It can also deploy a force barrier. This alters the Auger's energy salvo to create a barrier that is impervious to all weapon fire except that from the Auger. Enemies will suffer injuries if they move through the barrier. Backlash Grenade The Backlash Grenade will create a bubble that reflects fire from Chimeran weapons but allows fire from Human weapons to tunnel through. It will also injure any Chimera that pass through it. It is useless against an Angel's gas. Bullseye right|150px Primary Fire: High Velocity Plasma Burst Secondary Fire: Homing Tag The main battle rifle of Chimeran Hybrids, the player acquires this weapon early in the game. Tapping the primary fire button shoots single, red-colored rounds. Holding primary fire shoots a stream of rapid fire rounds. The secondary fire shoots a homing tag that directs all subsequent rounds onto the tagged target until (a) the target is dead or, (b) the tag "times out" and disappears. Bullseye Mark II Primary Fire: High Velocity Plasma Burst Secondary Fire: Homing Tag The Bullseye Mark II is an improved version of the Bullseye. It has the same abilities and secondary fire. However, the Bullseye Mark II's shots are far more powerful than the original's and it also fires blue colored shots instead of red. The Mark II's shots leave large, open wounds that will not heal easily. Left untreated, victims can die of blood loss. It is for this reason the weapon earn its nickname "Blue Death". The Bullseye Mark II has only been observed in use by Advance Hybrids, and later armored Hybrids, engaged in base defense. Fragmentation Grenade A standard issue anti-personnel munition used throughout the British Armed Forces. The grenade has an exposed fuse which releases an irritating smoke prior to detonation. Hedgehog Grenade This anti-personnel munition is used by the Hybrids. It will release spikes after detonation. The spikes will fly off in all directions and kill or badly damage anything they hit unless it's using cover. L11-2 Dragon Primary Fire: Flame Secondary Fire: Gas The L11-2 Dragon is acquired near the end of the game (if you have completed the campaign before) and is very effective in all difficulties. The primary fire expels flame. The secondary fire releases a burst of flammable gas into the air, creating a longer-lasting area of flame. L209 LAARK Primary Fire: Rocket Secondary Fire: "air brake" (redirection) The L209 LAARK was originally designed for use against Russian armored divisions. This is the most powerful weapon in the game. It fires lethal explosive rockets that can kill most enemies in one hit, but can only carry two rockets. The alternate fire in R:FOM is an air-brake which will stop the rocket in mid-air and release smaller rockets or redirect the main rocket, which continues a straight flight path upon release of the air brake. The L209 LAARK is successful against the Stalker and other heavy vehicles. If you air brake a rocket near a Stalker and deploy the mini rockets, it should take it down with just one rocket. L23 Fareye Primary Fire: .303 Mk 10 Semi-Automatic Secondary Fire: Focus Multiplayer Secondary Fire: Scope Change The weapon of choice for the British Royal Marine Commando Sniper teams. The rifle chambers a .303 Mk 10 Round with a muzzle velocity of nearly 3400 ft/s. The alternate fire for this weapon will slow down time for a more accurate shot. In multiplayer, secondary fire switches between the 2 scope types: 3-stage zoom and telescopic zoom. M5A2 Folsom Carbine right|150px Primary Fire: .303 carbine Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: 40 mm grenade launcher The standard issue rifle of the U.S. Army Rangers. The M5A2 Folsom Carbine is nicknamed "the paddle" for its wide wooden stock and ability to "spank" an enemy. The weapon shoots a .303 round, the same as the British rifle, No. 6 Mk 6. The alternate fire turns it into a grenade launcher that launches 40 mm grenades from the rifle's underslung M200 40mm Grenade Launcher. Mk.6 Carbine Primary Fire: .303mm carbine Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: 40 mm grenade launcher British Carbine very similar to the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, it shares the same size ammunition and under slung grenade launcher. It is unobtainable. Reaper Carbine Primary Fire: Right hand reaper Secondary Fire: Left hand reaper Used by slipskulls, this weapon is acquired in the first level of the game (if you have completed the campaign before) just inside and slightly to the left of the doorway to the first building you enter. Primary fire discharges the weapon in the player's right hand, and secondary fire discharges the left-hand weapon. Right-hand and left-hand weapons have independent targeting reticules that lock onto enemies in your field of view, making Reapers effective against fast-moving targets (such as Slipskulls) or when you yourself are moving and firing at the same time. Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun Primary Fire: 1 Barrel Secondary Fire: 2 Barrels Employed by the British Army for base defense and urban warfare and is noted for its potent stopping power, especially in close quarters engagements. The alternate fire allows the Rossmore 236 to fire two shells at once. This shotgun is very adept in dispatching Howlers. Splitter Primary Fire: Explosive pack Secondary Fire: Split Bullet The Splitter is acquired very late in the game(if you have completed campaign before) and is very effective in all difficulties. It's secondary fire will continuously split until it is fully split. This is only able to be used by the players. This weapon is not available in multiplayer. XR-003 Sapper Primary Fire: Sticky Mine Secondary Fire: Remote Detonation The XR-003 Sapper Explosive Delivery System is believed by British Intelligence to be a product of secret U.S. weapons programs. It can produce a series of explosive charges. Each charge is encased in a living cell similar to the Widowmaker's globules. The cells stick to most surfaces including each other. Aiming at a cell and activating the alternate fire will detonate the selected cell. Other cells within the blast radius will also explode. In this way elaborate chain reactions are possible. One can also detonate all errant cells, allowing the Sapper to replenish its ammo. Cells also have proximity sensors, which makes them useful in setting traps. XR-005 Hailstorm Primary Fire: Ricochet Bullets Secondary Fire: Discharge Turret Believed to be of U.S. origin, the XR-005 Hailstorm fires subsonic bolts that are designed to ricochet off hard surfaces. The bolts will continue to travel until they find a soft target or are exhausted. The alternate fire will discharge the entire clip and fire the bolts like a turret, which works well on large enemies. This weapon does not appear in multiplayer. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons